


Snakes

by Katherine



Category: Doctor Dolittle - Hugh Lofting
Genre: Gen, Set during Doctor Dolittle's Circus, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Dab-Dab clacked her bill in frustration, but Doctor Dolittle was never one to be dissuaded from his plans to give pets—or patients, or animal acquaintances—house room. No matter that at the moment his home was one caravan at Blossom's Circus.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> "He has taken every penny we had in the money box—the whole twelve pounds nine shillings and sixpence which we had saved up to go back to Puddleby with. And what do you think he has gone and spent it on? He's bought six fat snakes with it!" (Dab-Dab burst into a renewed flood of tears.) "And he—he—has put them in my flour bin to keep till—till he can get a proper bed for them!"  
> — _Doctor Dolittle's Circus_ Part II Chapter 2.

Dab-Dab clacked her bill in frustration, but Doctor Dolittle was never one to be dissuaded from his plans to give pets—or patients, or animal acquaintances—house room. No matter that at the moment his home was one caravan at Blossom's Circus.

Far from his house in Puddleby, the caravan was already crammed with the Doctor himself, Dab-Dab the duck, Too-Too the owl, a dog, a pig, and the white mouse. Having bought the snakes, the Doctor was bound to make them comfortable.

"I will make them a bed," Dab-Dab bargained, although the idea of cutting a bedsheet down to size was a terrible one for the fastidious housekeeper.

The Doctor said firmly, "They don't like linens, they like sand. Do leave some of the flour, they may want to nose about in that."

The six snakes were put in the flour bin, making themselves a tangle of long black backs and underbellies almost as white as Dab-Dab's feathers. She watched them in ill-hidden disquiet, then went to tell Too-Too.

As she left the caravan, the Doctor was saying to the snakes, "You all are naturally tree climbers, I understand. I will try to secure you time on the trapezes."


End file.
